


Bright Lights

by Dancingqueen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Remus Lupin, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingqueen17/pseuds/Dancingqueen17
Summary: When Lily asked them to come to a night club, Remus believes nothing bad can come from it. But when a bartender starts flirting with his boyfriend, he realizes the extent of his possessiveness over Sirius.





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, at least not yet

It had taken weeks for Lily to convince him to come. Weeks. She had caught him on a good day when he agreed. Remus had to admit though. He wasn't having a bad time. The lights were too bright, but other than that it was fine. He was chatting with James while the girls and Sirius danced. Sirius looked absolutely amazing on the dance floor. He was actually pretty glad he came. 

That was until Sirius went to get another drink and that bartender started flirting with him. Remus didn't notice until James pointed it out. Remus froze when he saw it. Sirius was waiting for his drink, clueless as always, while the bartender eyed him with a predatory look in his eyes. Sirius was clearly just trying to get his drink and go but the bartender kept talking to him. Touching his shoulder. His fingers brushing Sirius's hand. Remus hadn't realized he'd been shaking until James voice snapped him out of his daze. 

"Hey mate, clearly Sirius doesn't like it, you need to calm down Remus, before you kill the bloody guy." But Remus had already started marching toward the bar. Eyes set on that bloody bartender. He felt his werewolf senses start to take over. This wasn't good. But he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Sirius away from that fucking bartender.

Sirius:  
I just wanted a drink. This guy would not leave me alone. He kept moving his eyes over my body. It didn't feel right. I didn't like it. 

"I'll need a phone number before I give out any drinks." His voice was seriously annoying. 

"Listen, Uh." Sirius looked for a name tag, " Chris, the only thing I am interested in is my drink. If you would so kindly do your job, I could be on my way." Sirius snapped reaching for his drink. 

Chris pulled the drink just out of his reach. Being 5"7 did have its disadvantages. "Not so fast, maybe we could work out an agreement." Chris flashed a suggestive smirk. Before Sirius could make another come back, he heard a low growl behind him. He knew that growl. This was not good. 

Remus:

I couldn't control the possessive wolf inside me. He wanted blood for touching Sirius. His Sirius. I grabbed the drink he was hovering just out of Sirius's reach and gave it to him. 

"If I see you so much as breathe towards MY boyfriend at anytime tonight I will personally ensure you leave this bar in an ambulance." Remus growled, before grabbing a shocked Sirius and walking away. 

They stopped by James before I dragged Sirius out the door. "We're leaving, tell Lily I said goodbye." James looked like he wanted to say something, but seeing the look in my eye he just said his farewells and sent Sirius a sympathetic look. An angry Remus was never fun to deal with.

Sirius:  
Remus looked mad. Really mad. More like murderous. I shot Chris a glare as Remus pulled me away. We said goodbye to James, he sent me a sympathetic look. I was pulled out the door and apparated home as soon as I stepped foot outside the building. Sirius hated being apparated by other people, but now was not the time to complain, because at the moment a 6"5 angry werewolf was pacing in front of him. 

"Did he hurt you." Remus looked like he was thinking. 

"Other than my ego, no." Remus seemed to take this the wrong way. His face fell. 

"You flirted back?" All the anger he held in his voice was gone. It had been replaced with sadness. 

"No, God No. He was just making fun of my height Remus, nothing else." His body visibly relaxed. 

"Do you, I mean I just need to, My wolf wants to take control, do you think that would be ok." Sirius thought about this for a moment. Though Remus only changed into a wolf on full moons, his wolf's spirit still lived inside him. Sirius remembered the last time they let him out, he couldnt walk for days. 

"You can let him free." Sirius said with a slight smile. Remus beamed.

Remus:  
I could feel the wolf's thoughts and feelings blending with mine. The whole transformation only took 5 minutes. My eyes also changed from amber to black. I Was no longer in control.

Sirus:  
When Remus stared changing he went to the bedroom. He knew the wolf would fuck him into the nearest surface, so he made sure it was a bed. The door flew open startling Sirius. Before he had a chance to recover a livid Remus pushed him against the wall. 

"He touched you Sirius." Remus voice had gone even deeper. Sirius shivered. Remus kissed the shell of his ear and whispered. 

" You're Mine, only Mine." Remus captured Sirius in a passionate kiss. It was not gentle. Remus shoved his tongue in Sirius's mouth, bit his lips and ground down on him. All Sirius could do was moan. Remus uttered a few spells and Sirius's clothes had been removed as well as his own. Remus pushed him onto the bed so that he was on all fours. 

"I'm gonna show you that you're mine, all mine." Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice. Remus stuck three fingers in Sirius's mouth. 

"Suck." He instructed. Sirius rolled is tongue around the fingers. Remus groaned. Remus pulled his fingers from Sirius's mouth and traced them around the rim of his tight entrance. Remus slowly inserted one finger. Sirius whimpered and bucked his hips. He needed more. Before Sirius could complain Remus shoved all three fingers into Sirius. Sirius moaned. 

Remus kept chanting "Mine" over and over again. Sirius cried out when Remus's finger brushes his bundle of nerves. Remus removed his fingers and placed his fully hard cock against Sirius. "Beg for me." Remus all but moaned. 

"Please Remus, use me. Fuck me, hard, I need you inside of me please." Remus groaned and slowly slid into Sirius. 

His pace was agonizingly slow. "Please Remus, faster " Remus rammed into Sirius. His pace was brutal. Sirius knew his hips were probably bruised and he wasn't going to be able to walk for days but it was worth it.

Sirius's cock was leaking. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Remus grabbed him and started jerking him off. Sirius wasn't even saying real words at this point. Remus rammed into Sirius and the last of his restraint faded away. Sirius's eyes rolled back as he came all over Remus's hand.

Not long after, Remus came inside Sirius, causing both men do groan loudly. They were both sweaty and satisfied. Remus pulled out leaving a string of cum connecting them. Remus collapsed on a very worn out Sirius while he muttered one word "Mine."


End file.
